Before You Go
by aryangevin
Summary: "Kalau kopi itu pahit, maka yang manis itu pasti wajahmu." NaruSasu. RnR, please?


Hujan turun begitu deras, membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih merayakan malam natal di dalam rumah daripada harus menghadapi cuaca yang begitu ekstrim ini. Kalau nekat, bisa-bisa besok hari mereka tidak bisa merayakan natal yang sesungguhnya dan berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan selimut tebal. Terpaksa beberapa orang yang sudah berkeinginan untuk merayakannya di luar dibatalkan begitu saja.

Sasuke adalah beberapa orang yang terpaksa membatalkan rencananya untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama kekasihnya. Meskipun tidak merayakannya di luar, tapi mengingat kondisi luar yang sangat mengerikan itu mana mungkin kekasihnya itu datang ke apartemennya. Kekasihnya itu pasti lebih memilih untuk tidur dengan selimut tebal daripada harus berbasah-basah ke tempatnya.

Sasuke merapatkan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya yang berlapis piyama tipis itu kedinginan. Dengan segelas kopi hangat dan duduk di dekat perapian membuat tubuhnya cukup hangat.

Ketika ia sedang asyik menyeruput kopi hangatnya itu, suara ponsel berdering mengganggu telinganya. Sasuke meletakkan mugnya dan mengambil ponselnya tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke takkan heran kalau nama yang terpampang di layar _touch screen_ miliknya itu tertera nama kekasihnya. Sasuke memilih untuk menerimanya.

"_Halo, Sasuke."_

Sasuke diam. Ia merasa tak perlu menyahuti sapaan normal kekasihnya di telepon.

"_Apa kau sekarang ada di apartemenmu?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana yang terdengar antusias.

"Hn."

"_Baiklah. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang juga. Tunggu aku beberapa menit, ok?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tentu saja perkataan kekasihnya itu terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Ia cukup tahu bahwa cuaca di luar masihlah hujan. Bahkan lebih deras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau gila, Dobe?"

"_Janji itu harus ditepati, Teme. Aku tak mau rencana yang sudah kita buat beberapa hari yang lalu batal hanya karena hujan."_ Ucap sang kekasih disertai kekehan yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini cukup gila. Dan ia cukup tahu bahwa kendaraan yang dipunya kekasihnya itu adalah motor, bukan mobil yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan.

"Terserah."

Before You Go

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, shonen-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like, Please Don't Read

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya saat bel apartemen berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Tak lupa ia membawa handuk tebal, karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti basah kuyup ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Keringkan dirimu. Ambil saja bajumu di kamarku." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Maaf lama. Kau tahu di luar hujan sangat deras sekali." Sasuke memilih mengabaikan permintaan maaf kekasihnya.

Tak heran kalau kau akan menemukan baju berwarna cerah yang terselip di antara baju-baju Sasuke yang dominan berwarna gelap. Kekasihnya itu sudah sering kali menginap di apartemennya. Tentu kau tahu apa maksud dari kata menginap ini. Oh, ayolah… mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang harus memegang prinsip 'Melakukan Seks Setelah Menikah'. Beberapa kalipun mereka melakukan seks toh tidak akan membuat salah satu di antara mereka hamil. Mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Naruto—kekasih Sasuke—mengeringkan rambut pirangnya itu dengan handuk yang diberikan Sasuke, hingga rambutnya itu menjadi setengah basah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke dengan baju basah masih menempel di badannya (yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih karena membuat lantai apartemennya mendadak banjir) untuk mengambil bajunya. Ia hanya memberikan cengirannya saat sang kekasih masih saja menatap tajam saat ia keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian baru.

"Kau harus membersihkan ini semua."

"Ya, ya. Akan aku lakukan." Ujarnya masih dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya. Sementara Naruto mengikuti jejak langkah kekasihnya itu di belakang.

Selama hampir menjalin kasih selama dua tahun lamanya, baru kali ini mereka berdua bisa menghabis malam natal bersama. Tahun lalu mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja harus ke luar negeri untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya dalam urusan bisnis. Ayahnya saat itu sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Tapi kali ini mereka akan merayakannya dengan makan malam saja. Cukup sederhana tapi itu cukup memuaskan bagi keduanya. Selama ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu walau hanya sekedar makan malam bersama. Mengingat kesibukan keduanya yang membuat mereka jarang bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jadi—" Naruto berucap, "—malam ini kita akan makan apa?"

Sasuke memasang apronnya. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin. Ketika tangan berkulit pucat itu membukanya, hanya ada beberapa sayur segar dan beberapa potong daging mentah. Dan Sasuke merasa jadi bodoh sendiri kenapa ia tidak sekalian saja membeli bahan makanan ketika dirinya membeli buku kemarin.

"Tidak ada pilihan." Dikeluarkannya semua bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin ke atas meja. "Hanya bisa dimasak sebagai sup sayur dan steak."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tak apa. Asal bisa makan pun kurasa tak masalah." Naruto pun memasang apronnya dan mengambil spatula. "Biar kubantu."

"Aku tak mau masakannya jadi hangus semua dan membuat kita kelaparan pada akhirnya."

Naruto bersiap memrotes. "Hei! Aku sudah cukup ahli memasak sekarang."

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan mulai memotong-motong semua sayuran tersebut.

…

Memakan waktu dua jam untuk membuat sup sayur dan steak sebagai menu makan malam mereka. Tidak Sasuke sangka bahwa perkataan Naruto benar. Ia sudah mulai bisa memasak, walau tadi hampir saja membuat bumbu steak yang dibuat gosong.

Selama ini Sasuke lah yang membuat makanan untuk mereka makan. Tentu saja mau tidak mau ia harus belajar dari buku-buku resep makanan untuk mempelajarinya. Ia hidup sendiri sekarang, yang tidak lagi harus mendiami tempat orang tuanya. Meskipun dalam proses pembelajaran itu membuat tangannya sering kali luka dan membuat Naruto kalang kabut membawanya agar ke rumah sakit untuk cepat diobati.

Mereka berdua saling berseberangan. Mulai mengambil makanan sesuai dengan porsi masing-masing kemudian memakannya. Kecuali Naruto yang masih belum menyentuh makanannya walau di piringnya sudah dipenuhi makanan. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran melihat perilaku Naruto yang agak aneh malam ini. Biasanya, Naruto akan makan dengan cepat dan menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu tiga menit saja.

"Kau diet, Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia menopang dagunya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat makan."

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Meski ini membuat merasa tidak nyaman.

Hening melanda mereka. Dan Naruto masih belum menyentuh makanannya. Sementara Sasuke sudah menghabiskan tiga per empat makanannya.

"Kau indah, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersedak mendengar penuturan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Lekas ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Setelahnya ia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jangan memulai, Dobe."

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku secara jujur."

Sasuke tak memiliki selera untuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Bukan karena sudah merasa kenyang, lagipula ini semua gara-gara pemuda pirang yang seenaknya mengatakannya indah saat ia sedang makan.

Saat itu ia memilih meminum segelas kopi pahit yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ia akan membuat kopi sebagai hidangan penutup setelah makan.

"Kopi pahit lagi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Ia memilih untuk menyeruput kopinya yang lumayan panas dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Kalau kopi itu pahit, maka yang manis itu pasti wajahmu."

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaiknya kepada Naruto yang tengah memasang seringai di bibirnya.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau mulai aneh, Dobe."

"Dan kau juga mencintai orang yang aneh ini."

Rasa aneh semakin memperkuat Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Tidak biasanya orang yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya ini bisa bermulut manis seperti tadi. Sasuke bukan tak suka. Hanya saja, kenapa begitu terasa aneh pada dirinya.

Sasuke melihat kulit wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Memang dirinya pun juga berkulit pucat, hanya saja semua Uchiha memang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Mungkin ini karena efek Naruto terlalu lama berada dalam hujan tadi.

Sasuke melirik piring Naruto yang masih utuh dengan makanannya. "Kalau kau tidak makan, biar aku membuangnya." Ujarnya sambil membersih piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya.

Naruto tak berkomentar. Ia memilih untuk memakan makanannya yang tadi sudah dibuat bersama Sasuke. Meski sudah mulai terasa dingin.

Hujan deras masih tetap mengguyur. Sasuke memilih untuk kembali menggulung selimut ke tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa sembari menghidupkan televisi. Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Namun apa boleh buat daripada tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu berdering. Sasuke menoleh dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih memakan makanannya dalam diam. Tidak ribut seperti biasanya.

Terpampang nama Shikamaru di layar _touch screen_ miliknya. Jarang-jarang sahabat dekat Naruto itu menelponnya. Mungkin hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat natal pada dirinya seperti beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Sasuke menerima panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Halo, Sasuke? Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ tanya suara di seberang yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Di apartemen, tentu saja."

"_Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Naruto sebelumnya?"_

Sasuke melirik arah Naruto yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor bekas dirinya. Hanya dalam diam.

"Belum. Memangnya ada apa?" mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak enak setelah ini. Entahlah… rasanya Shikamaru hendak memberitahukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada dirinya.

"_Kau tahu, Sasuke, sebelumnya kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu,"_ terdengar suara tarikan napas dari seberang, membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya, _"Naruto… ia kecelakaan."_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apakah hari ini adalah April Mop? Bahkan sekarang ini sudah tanggal dua puluh empat desember, yang dalam beberapa jam saja akan mulai berganti hari.

"Jangan bercanda, Nara."

"_Kau berpikir aku bohong?"_

"Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa kau berbohong."

Napas Sasuke terasa berhenti saat mendengar penuturan dari wartawan yang memberitahukan bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan di dekat jembatan Akashi Kaikyo. Sasuke tahu jembatan itu sekitar satu kilometer jaraknya dari tempatnya. Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa jenis dan nomor motor yang diucapkan wartawan jelas-jelas milik Naruto. Dan berita selanjutnya…

Sasuke tak berani menoleh pada Naruto. Ponselnya masih tertahan di telinganya.

"_Kau dengar apa wartawan itu bicarakan?"_ Dari seberang sana Shikamaru masih bisa mendengar suara televisi di apartemen Sasuke. _"Naruto tidak bisa diselamatkan."_

Sasuke memilih mematikan panggilan tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak tahu cara menangis sekarang. Kalau memang Naruto tidak selamat, lalu siapa yang…

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan senyum bertengger. Sasuke tahu itu bukan senyum yang biasa dipamerkan kekasihnya. Itu senyum perpisahan…

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke, kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukkannya.

Sasuke diam. Tak membalas pelukkan Naruto dan memilih menerima apa yang diperbuat kekasihnya ini. Sasuke tahu tubuh kekasihnya ini terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tapi ia membiarkan.

"Kau sudah dengarmengenai diriku?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku. Dan aku ingin menemuimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak 'tidak' saat perlahan rasa dingin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya menghilang. Mulutnya terbungkam. Hanya setetes air mata yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Mengalir perlahan tanpa isakan.

**FIN**

_Memang, arwah itu akan benar-benar meninggalkan dunia kalau ia sudah menepati janji yang sudah ia buat. Ini cerita nyata, bahkan aku pernah mendengar kisahnya._

_Sebenar ini saya dapet ketika mendapat sms dari teman, yang isinya, "Bayangkan kalau saat kekasihmu datang ke rumahmu saat hujan deras. Bayangkan saat itu bla bla bla…" ya udah deh, saya bikin penpiknya._

_Sebenernya waktu itu pun judulnya belum saya pikirkan. Pas ketika denger lagu Before U Go dari DBSK dan sukses membuat saya mewek keinget ayah ama emak saya pisah (Baca: Ayah Yunho, Emak Jaejoong), langsung terpikirkan dijadikan judul penpik ini. Tapi maaf, abal _TT_TT

_Ya sudahlah, review, minna…_


End file.
